


Beautiful Thorns and the Beastly Rose

by anonymousmood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette/Felix, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast AU, Blood and Violence, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Mercedes/Dedue, Monster - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, additional pairings will occur, alternative universe, fucking of some kind will occur, no beta we die like Glenn, no promises, possible monster fucking, this i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmood/pseuds/anonymousmood
Summary: Byleth Eisner wasn't so sure she wished for the normal and quiet life her father, Jeralt, wanted for her. She wished for something else. For adventure, for freedom, to feel something. In the end, her wish was granted, whether she liked it or not, when she ended up stuck in a castle under the rule of a beast.





	1. Prologue | Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow guess i should work on that college au i said i was gonna do, huh?  
my inner darkness: no, do a beauty and the beast au first  
me: what?  
my inner darkness: do. a. beauty and the beast. au.  
me: okay.

Once upon a time, there was a young prince that lived happily with his father and step-mother in a peaceful kingdom, all whom he loved very much. He was known for his strength, fairness, and kindness, even at a young age. It was expected he would grow up to be a great, just and beloved king.

However, that kind prince changed. His father, the king was murdered, along with his most loyal retainers. The queen vanished, thought kidnapped and eventually dead. The kind prince had witnessed the whole affair, and was no longer as kind. He was angry. Bloodthirsty. Longing to end the lives of those who destroyed his family and kingdom, and anyone that stood in his way.

War seemed to be upon the horizon, a battle between those believed to be responsible.

One day, before war was to be officially declared, a strange person appeared at the prince’s castle. She was looking for shelter from the harsh winter of the country. Still, bitter, full of hatred and distrust, the prince scorned her and commanded her to leave.

Displeased with his words and actions, the mysterious person revealed themselves to be a caster. They placed a spell on the prince, cursing that as long as he remained as he did now, he would be as beastly as his heart had become.

Terrible screams becoming roars echoed throughout the castle. Many servants and even knights fled. The plans for war were abandoned along with the monster that now lurked in the once grand and happy palace.

When it was just the two of them, the caster told the beast until his heart was full of love again, and he would no longer partake in needless slaughter, only then would he be like he was before. Then they vanished, leaving the beast that was a prince once upon a time.


	2. There Was a Village Girl

Remire was a small town that Jeralt and Byleth often passed through while doing mercenary work. It was small, but cozy. Quiet. The people were fairly nice. Byleth figured that was why Jeralt chose it as the place they would be living from now on after he announced they would both retire from the mercenary life.

He passed the torch onto his young apprentice, rather than his own daughter. Byleth was not particularly upset by that. Despite the conflicts Leonie often started with her, as well as the worry of Leonie’s inexperience giving a rocky start to leading the group, Byleth trusted that she would be a good leader. Eventually.

What really bothered Byleth was that Jeralt seemed determined to have the two of them leave the life of fighting altogether. A life that was all she knew. Without considered what she would want. But he was adamant in his decision.

“You never had a chance most kids have, to grow up normal,” said Jeralt, hanging their old weapons on the wall of the den of their new home.

“I think occasionally fishing with you can be considered normal,” responded Byleth, storing their old armor away.

Jeralt smirked, but the seriousness never left his tone. “I just mean fighting all the time as a merc isn’t the ideal life, and not one I wanted you to have forever. I’m certainly proud of how skilled you are and that you can take care of yourself, but this may be the best time for us to settle down, figure out what you truly want to do in life and with whom.”

_“Oh great. This again,”_ thought Byleth.

Somehow, despite her deadpan expression, Jeralt knew Byleth was giving him a stare of major disapproval.

“I’m not saying you absolutely have to get married or anything. I just want you to meet some people outside of mercenary life and get to explore other life opportunities. Look, lets at least settle here for a little while. Nothing too crazy happens here, but there are still decent career prospects. And people. You can make some friends. Besides, it’s one of the best fishing spots in the kingdom.”

Byleth still gave Jeralt an unimpressed look as she filled the kitchen cabinets with new pots, spices, and a hidden dagger. Just in case.

“If you really don’t like it, you can always rejoin the band when they come back from the Almyran border,” Jeralt continued.

She didn’t want to wait that long, but at least he wasn’t keeping her prisoner here. “I don’t think Leonie will be too happy about that. She’ll think I’m coming after her spot,” said Byleth, the hint of amusement finally returning to her otherwise blank voice.

Jeralt just laughed the comment off. “If that happens, I’ll talk to her. Just try not to change her attack strategies too much. Keep it subtle.”

“I’ll just whisper battle tactics into her ear while she sleeps then.”

* * *

And so they stayed in Remire. It had been a few months since they moved into a lone cabin by the local pond. Jeralt took up whatever odd jobs he got from local farmers or noblemen. Byleth did as well, though Jeralt insisted she try to make friends with the town’s folk. Despite the pestering, Byleth didn’t connect to anyone in particular. She did try, attending a few festivals and gatherings. But most of the time she talked to travelers, and the villagers didn’t seem too interested in talking about fighting, weapons or reading. So Byleth enjoyed spending more time with the village’s stray cats if she could help it. Or reading. Or practicing sword fighting. Some of the villagers began to whisper about her, gossiping about her strangeness, lack of expression and socializing, and her former nickname as a mercenary was suddenly very fitting. A few months seemed like forever.

But it may not have lasted as long as Jeralt would’ve liked.

“Damn, we are low on funds this month,” Jeralt mumbled.

He was checking the books over dinner. Byleth stared judgmentally at him from across the table, picking at seasoned rice gruel. Jeralt looked up after he felt her powerful stare.

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t spend that much at that tavern this month.”

“Well, maybe if we took up an extra side job,” she suggested.

Jeralt picked up her hint. “No. No mercenary work.”

“It wouldn’t be mercenary work, just taking care of rogues or guarding a visiting noble. If we need the money…”

“No fighting, Byleth. I’m serious.”

She gave out a low sigh. But at least she had the thought of how the two of them may have to take up some kind of violent work eventually to eat to comfort her.

* * *

One average breezy day, Byleth went into town to buy some eggs, pet some cats and maybe see if she can catch any news from the village gossipers. She was hoping to hear something about a particular mercenary company. She ended up hearing about something much more interesting instead when she approached the market.

“There’s no way I’m going out there without a guard or mercenary.”

Byleth perked up at the “M” word. She turned around and noticed two men by the market entrance, both of them obviously merchants by their emblems. They were speaking wildly with each other. Byleth hid near a barren market stall.

“Come on,” replied the younger merchant in glasses. “We’ve been traveling those woods for seasons now and haven’t had any issues. I think your overacting.”

“This is the third time they’ve found bodies there,” argued the older, also spectacled merchant with a mustache.

“Okay, but what are Imperial soldiers doing there anyway?” the other one countered. “Plus, while the notion of war brewing between the three countries isn’t exactly a secret, they have all agreed to leave us out of the conflict if we have our papers until war is officially declared.”

“Don’t care,” the older merchant said, making up his mind. “I’m not taking any chances. I’m going to the tavern later to find someone to hire. Now, go and prepare the cart, son.”

At that point, Byleth saw the opportunity she’d been waiting for and decided to approach the two.

* * *

“You’re not going,” said Jeralt.

“I got you that job,” Byleth argued, letting out some anger in her voice for once.

“Yes, because I know you want to use it as an excuse to go fight. I wouldn’t have even agreed to take if I didn’t know you so well. You’d probably sneak off and do the job yourself if I said no.”

Byleth sighed, now frustrated that she had gotten her father involved in the first place. Not the smartest move she ever made, but she figured if they were in need of money that badly, Jeralt would make an exception and let both of them travel with the merchant caravan as guards. Now she wished she had just taken the job herself, even though Jeralt probably would’ve scolded her after he realized she was gone for a few days. But she couldn’t stand the thought of her father worrying, remembering the last time she had been thought missing while tracking a sow and her boarlets.

As he was preparing his armor, Byleth spoke up again. “Nothing will probably happen. You know it’s foolish for only one guard to go. Why can’t I go with you?”

Jeralt smirked. “You don’t think I can handle some bandits on my own, kid?”

Byleth crossed her arms. “I’m saying it’s just bad tactics.”

Jeralt finished putting on his armor and turned to face her. “Look, I’ll give it to you that this is a fairly easy mission. Plus, the only ones getting hurt in those woods have been soldiers. It’s probably a conflict between the Big Three, so the merchants should be ok. But the reason we came here was so you could have the opportunity to choose what you want to do with your life and make some friends. I know you’ve spent most of your time here just training and that you only want to be to leave the village to go fight.”

Byleth looked away from him, a little embarrassed even if her face remained stoic. Jeralt put a large, gruff hand on her shoulder.

“Just promise me while I’m away, you will try to talk to some of the other kids here?”

Byleth sighed again, still frustrated, but she was tired of fighting with him right now.

“I promise.”

Jeralt smiled and ruffled her head, messing up her hair.

“Thanks, kid. I guess I better go meet with the caravan. Thunderbolt and I should only be a couple of days.”

He hugged her in his vice-like grip. Byleth was used to bear hugs like that from him thankfully. A normal person may have wheezed at the contact.

“Love ya kid.”

As Jeralt left the cabin and she waved goodbye, Byleth began to wonder why only soldiers were being attacked and not anyone else. Even if it were simply skirmishes between countries, it made little sense that only the bodies of Imperial soldiers were found.

* * *

The job was easy enough. The caravan was a small group and they made it through the woods without much trouble. The worst thing to happen was the horses pulling the carts were spooked and almost running off, save for Thunderbolt. Since the merchants were not expected to return to Remire for another week or so, Jeralt decided to head back home. They could always hire another guard coming back and they were plenty generous to him for saving their horses.

Jeralt waited the night out at the local tavern, figuring with the spare cash, he could splurge. Maybe pick up some gossip. Despite wanting Byleth to take a break from mercenary work, he was curious about how his old company was doing. He sat and spoke with some traveling mercenaries and tradesmen, swapping stories. When he mentioned his plans to travel back through the Sealed Forest, they all seemed spooked.

“You went through those woods where they found all those bodies?” said one craftsman, bewildered at the thought.

“It’s the fastest way here from Remire, so yeah,” Jeralt replied, taking a swig of ale.

“Brave of ya. Considering the rumors spreading around here,” said a merc, even bigger and more scarred than Jeralt.

Jeralt raised an eyebrow and put down his ale. “I’m curious. It doesn’t seem like an ordinary murder.”

“People have been saying it’s some kind of monster.”

Jeralt looked at them quizzically. “Most monsters don’t leave the canyons. I get the suspicion, but I doubt it.”

“No, I’ve spoke with a guy who said he seen it.”

“Really? Now, I’m convinced,” said Jeralt sarcastically.

“Well, if you don’t believe him,” spoke a woman with short, dark hair. “I’ve come across tracks in the woods.”

They all turned to look at her, stunned. “Why didn’t you say anything to us, Shamir?” asked the scarred mercenary.

“Because it still doesn’t prove anything,” she said, downing her own drink. “The tracks were large, but not much bigger than a bear. Could’ve been a bigger-than-average mauler. Plus, I heard the Empire uses monsters in their army now. It could’ve been one of those.”

They talked the night away, most of the group pestering Shamir for more information. Jeralt was still curious, his old instincts making him wonder if there was something more to these killings. But he decided to enjoy the rest of the night out drinking everyone and planning on returning back to his child. That was the only thing that really mattered on his mind.

At dawn, Jeralt took Thunderbolt out of the inn’s stable and began the journey home. It was somewhat chilly and cloudy, but it was visible enough to make it through the forest without trouble.

It was late in the afternoon when he decided to stop and rest at a grove. He pulled and chewed on tough, dry boar meat while Thunderbolt rested. Then, the horse raised its head, suddenly tense. Jeralt looked over at him, but tried not to move too much. He didn’t want to give anything away, so he just listened for anything in the silence of the woods.

Leaves crunched. Something shuffled through the trees. He braced himself for whatever was there, ready to grab his lance if it decided to pounce.

“Who is there?” a man yelled.

Jeralt turned his head away from the noise and saw soldiers in red armor that came out into the clearing.

“What are you doing on Imperial lands?” asked the same soldier. He wore a gilded insignia of a double-headed eagle on his caplet, showing he was their leader.

“I believe this is still Kingdom territory and its residents can travel through as they please, Sir Captain,” said Jeralt, trying to keep the mocking tone out of his voice, but failing.

The head soldier sneered. “Hmph. I shouldn’t be surprised a commoner isn’t up to date on the latest treaties. This area is under Empire control as an agreement with the Kingdom’s regent. So we better see some travel papers, or we will take you in for questioning.”

Jeralt almost rolled his eyes. Guess if he wanted to make it home to Byleth in time, he may have to rough some people up.

Then, as the soldiers drew closer, a shadow flew and pounced on one of the men. Jeralt finally reacted, grabbing his lance. Thunderbolt neighed loudly, drowning out the screams of the dying man. The soldiers drew back away from the blood gushing everywhere from the man’s leaking jugular. His screams choked in his throat and gurgled.

The soldiers prepared their weapons, but Jeralt knew despite their fancy titles and armor, they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves. Not against whatever this was. “Get out of here, idiots! I’ll distract him,” he yelled.

The soldier’s leader looked offended, but the others took his suggestion and began to flee. The captain followed shortly along after. As the shadow finished off its first target, he spotted the fleeing men. Jeralt threw his lance fast, and the shadowy creature dodged it then turned to face him. Before Jeralt could get a good look at the thing, he hopped onto Thunderbolt and took off. He circled the grove, waiting for the monster to go after him but it had vanished. It must have been waiting for him to make a move.

Jeralt bolted for the lance, expecting the creature to jump out. It did. He circled around, managing to avoid the swipe of its claws, but the lance slipped out of his grip as he grasped for it.

“Shit,” he cursed.

Trying for it again was too risky. He was just going to have to try and outrun the thing.

Jeralt urged Thunderbolt to keep going and the horse galloped away. The creature followed behind. With the speed he was going at, Jeralt wasn’t sure of which way they were headed. They were already off the forest path and could be headed anywhere. The creature didn’t seem to be losing speed or stamina, so he decided to make Thunderbolt do a sharp turn at an upcoming rock formation. By the time the creature caught up, Jeralt made another sharp turn and headed towards the nearest path in the forest.

He continued on like that for ten minutes, stopping only to look back when he was sure he was no longer being chased. He didn’t see any shadows or hear trees crack, so he slowed Thunderbolt a little. “Good job, boy,” he said stroking his neck. “Sorry for the sudden work out. Too bad about my lance though.”

They continued on the path they found since Jeralt knew pretty much every man-made road in the forest lead to another settlement somewhere. And after observing the sun’s location, he was heading in the right direction to Remire. But something was strange. The path wasn’t the same as before, yet it was familiar to him. By the time it was twilight, Jeralt wondered if he should try and turn around, as he felt he was getting nowhere. Then, he spied an opening of trees up ahead. As he drew closer, he noticed a large ornate gate, caked in dark red rust.

“This is definitely not the right path,” he mumbled.

But it was getting late, and he didn’t want to run in with that creature again in the dark. The best option right now was to see what noble mansion was here and if he could take shelter for the night. But as he approached the gate, Thunderbolt suddenly wouldn’t go any further.

“Come on. You won’t die going a few more inches. At least past the gate, boy.”

Thunderbolt refused. Something must have been up ahead that the horse could sense. Jeralt sighed. “I get it, but there is actually some kind of monster out there and I don’t think we can make it safely back to Remire before nightfall.”

The horse wouldn’t budge, so he left Thunderbolt at the entrance. Jeralt ventured far enough ahead for the horse to disappear out of sight, still standing by the gate. But he knew the horse wouldn’t run off without reason. Jeralt walked a few minutes, seeing nothing past the thick cloud of trees. Then he came upon it.

It was a grand castle. Not as large and majestic as the one in the capital city, but pretty damn close. At least, the structure would be if it had not been falling apart. The grounds had seen better days. While the weeds were surprisingly sparse, there was debris, dirt, and leaves everywhere. Vines crawled up the walls and front windows, which were unclean and maybe once silver. Now they were ashen grey. The large imposing wood doors looked like they could be rusted shut, and impossible to open.

_“What kind of ridiculous noble would waste all this money and land on a castle to rival the palace and just leave it to fall apart?”_ Jeralt wondered, a bit annoyed.

It was too suspicious. He approached the doors carefully, noticing a smaller door built into the front that still looked taken care of enough to open. Someone had to still be living here then. Jeralt tried to open the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. He opened it cautiously and quietly.

The inside of the castle was dark and cold. Jeralt looked around the grand hall, hoping to see something to use for kindling, or a hint of a fireplace. He knew he saw a chimney or two escaping from the towers. As he walked through the entrance hall, looking up at the once-grand ceiling, fuzziness came over him. A distant memory.

“Wait a moment. I’ve been here,” murmured Jeralt.

Then he heard a crash, something metal hitting the floor. Jeralt’s hand flew to a spare dagger on his side as he turned, but nothing was there. It was only him in the hall. He could assume it was a rodent occupying the castle, but Jeralt knew better than to assume. It’s partially what got him into this mess in the first place.

“Anyone there?” he called out. “I just need a place to stay for the night. I won’t be any trouble.”

No one answered. Whoever was here wasn’t going to a decent host it seemed.

Jeralt continued to make his way through the rooms. The castle seemed well taken care of in some areas. It heightened his suspicions. He decided to see the back gardens and maybe find somewhere outside to stay. Being inside the castle was making him feel cornered.

When he found his way past a grand ballroom to the veranda, surprise found him again. The back gardens were still lush, green and properly tended. There were many flowers and vegetables ready for harvest. He debated on taking some for the road, but decided to wait it out. He wasn’t too sure about whoever lived here yet.

He saw a shed in the distance and decided it was a good a place as any to settle for the night. As he walked over, Jeralt noticed a flower bush occupying the center path of the garden. It was white roses. They were the rather exquisite kinds too, hard to grow. They may have even been magically grown, considering it was past the season for them. Jeralt couldn’t help but edge closer, remembering how his wife used to make him garlands out of the white flowers. They reminded him of something else as well.

Then, before he could react, a large claw swiped at Jeralt’s head. He fell into darkness. The last sounds he heard were a beast’s snarl and someone yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeralt uses weapons in all of his decorating.


	3. She Went Into The Woods

“Strange,” murmured Byleth.

That morning, Byleth visited the exit to the path that lead outside of Remire towards the Sealed Forest. At first, Byleth had only passed by the open wooded gate in-between running errands. Now that it has been a day since her father was supposed to have return, she was going there every few hours. Jeralt should’ve been back by now.

_“Did something happen after all?”_ she thought, worried.

If that were true, even in this sleepy village, they would’ve been informed of another attack in the woods or worse by now. Maybe she was just being paranoid and he was running late after drinking his new money away and passing out. Byleth hoped that was the case. She’d rather that be the case.

Byleth loitered near the entrance for some time, polishing her blade. Some blonde haired washers walked by carrying baskets of laundry, staring at Byleth out of the corner of their eyes. Byleth stared back, with no intentional malice in her gaze, but it made the washers snap their eyes forward. They must have thought they were out of earshot, but Byleth could still hear one mumble, “She’s so creepy.”

Byleth held back a sigh, and looked again towards to the path to the woods. She couldn’t stay here all day, as much as she wished to, so she stood up.

As she was about to head back the cabin, a dark spec caught the edge of her eye in the distance on the path. Byleth turned back to focus her gaze on the figure, which she realized was an animal. A horse. A grey horse.

Byleth’s legs seemed to move of their own accord, overcome with relief that Jeralt and Thunderbolt returned. But as she approached the horse, and it began to gallop closer, she saw that no one was riding it. Thunderbolt was alone.

“Thunderbolt,” Byleth yelled.

The horse sprinted now, meeting her halfway outside the village, before stopping and creating a cloud of dust at her feet. He neighed loudly, shaking with agitation. Byleth took him by the reins and tried to calm him, combing his long mane with her hands.

“Settle down, Thunder. It’s okay,” said Byleth, calmingly, her natural stoic manner easing him.

When the horse finally settled, Byleth searched him, looking for some hint or clue of where he had come from. “What happened, father?” she murmured, her face scrunched somewhat in worry.

She checked the saddle, and storage bags, noticing the food was gone. Jeralt must have been close to Remire if had finished all the jerky he packed. Then Byleth saw a slight dent in Thunderbolt’s back armor. And three large scratches on top of it. Like something had clawed at the horse. 

Something had happened in the woods. Something had happened to her father. Byleth knew she had to go into the woods and find him.

She rode the horse through the village and made her way back to the cabin. She put on her old gear, grabbed her best sword, some additional supplies, and was out of Remire within the hour, finally on the path towards the woods.

* * *

Dedue sighed. The unexpected trespasser was trouble enough already. Then, His Highness had found the man in the garden and subdued him before going for the kill. Dedue was lucky to have been following the stranger close behind, or the Prince may have slain the intruder before knowing who he really was. 

Dedue had managed to pull the Prince back and convinced him to leave the man alone, to simply move him into the dungeon while he was unconscious. He didn’t have Imperial armor, and based on his clothing and gear, he seemed more like a soldier for hire. However, Dedue didn’t leave out the possibility his judgment was off, especially considering the attack stances he saw the man make in the castle. He was well trained, and not an ordinary mercenary or rogue.

“He was with those soldiers before. He could be a spy. Why are you keeping him alive?” the Beast roared, standing on his hind legs in the shadows of the small, dark dungeon.

Dedue, unfazed by his liege’s temper at this point, calmly replied to him. “If he was a spy for the Empire, he did a poor job acting like one entering here through the front gate. The Emperor wouldn’t have ordered an assassination this obvious.”

The two stood outside a cell where the stranger was still unconscious inside. Dedue managed to treat the man for the injuries he received, though he felt the stranger couldn’t properly recover without healing magic.

The Beast looked over at the cell, then snarled. “That could just be part of her ploy.”

“Your Highness,” Dedue said.

“Maybe she would send soldiers to come looking for him. Using his body to lure them out could send the right message.”

“Dimitri,” Dedue said.

At that, the Beast no longer rambled and calmed. His one good eye clenched closed. “Fine, we will interrogate the wretch when he awakens. Use him for what he is worth… What about the status of the other’s?”

“Sylvain will return any day now. Hopefully with Lord Rodrigue and his bolstered army.”

“Good. This war has been delayed for far too long. Just because of a shitty spell.”

The Beast returned to four legs and stalked towards the dungeon exit.

“Your Highness, I may be bold in suggesting this, but we haven’t seriously tried to break the spell. Maybe…”

The beast stopped before leaving the room, his rage quieter, but grimness still boiled beneath the surface of his voice.

“I know what you are going to say, Dedue. And my answer is the same as before. You know that’s not possible… We will continue on as planned before this accursed appearance manifested itself.”

The Beast pushed open the door and scurried out, his steps thundering through the halls of the castle.

Dedue sighed again. “You only say that, Dimitri, because you yourself don’t believe it’s possible.” 

* * *

Byleth searched every path close to Remire in the woods, but at this point she was going in circles. Frustration and worry flared through her veins. She couldn’t be wrong. Her father had to have been close to the village, but she would search the whole woods if she had to. She considered the possibility that when he fought with whatever wild animal he had come across, he ended up going off the paths. But he also was likely to return to the paths afterwards. Byleth decided she would start searching elsewhere if she did not find him or any clues.

Byleth soon was near the old grove where she remembered their company had stopped once or twice to make camp while traveling. She could decide her next course of action there. As she approached the area, she spotted something sticking out of the ground. And a dead body nearby. She approached it, observing the Imperial armor of the soldier. It made her suspicious, but knew if her father had been attacked by soldiers, they wouldn’t leave the body of one of their own behind. And with her father’s skill, there would’ve been more bodies if they had really attacked him.

She made her way over to his lance, still and cold as death in the earth. Jeralt wouldn’t have left it behind unless it was absolutely necessary, since it was one of his favorites. Byleth took the lance from the ground, looking over it for any more clues of where her father could be. As she scanned the grove, Thunderbolt made a noise. Byleth looked over in the direction the horse was standing. She noticed wrecked branches and the remnants of horse prints.

“Was that where you both ran, Thunder?”

The horse only stood there silent, flicking an ear. But she knew that the horse was confirming her guess. Byleth attached the lance to a holster on the horse and began to follow the broken trail in the forest.

It must have been a strange beast behind the attacks and her father’s disappearance. There were claw marks engraved into the trees, and even broken boulders. A larger than average bear couldn’t have done this kind of damage. What creature was responsible for this? 

Eventually, the trail led her to some cleared land, and up ahead was a large stone wall, with the edge of a castle roof peaking over. It seemed whatever this creature was had managed to climb over it with its claws, judging by the marks in the stone.

Thankfully, Byleth had brought some rope and an anchor. She got off Thunderbolt, who seemed more than happy to be away from the wall and settled himself near the forest edge. Byleth lassoed and threw the rope over, waiting for the anchor to catch on an indent in the stone. Once it was secure, she began to climb over it.

After a minute of struggling when it seemed the anchor would slip, Byleth made it to the top of the wall. She couldn’t believe the sight before her.

A grand garden. Or what remained of one. The trees looked dry and the topiaries overgrown, but the flowers still managed to look magnificent. They were a rare sight in the chilly Kingdom lands.

Byleth pulled the rope back up to her, secured the anchor around the top stone of the wall, and lowered herself carefully to the garden grounds.

She had spied a veranda of a castle beyond the garden. But no beast. Whatever noble was staying here must be aware of whatever wild animal was prowling the woods. And maybe, since the tracks led here, her father would be too.

As Byleth approached the veranda, she heard voices from above. It occurred to her that the nobles might not take kindly to a commoner that snuck so easily onto their land. She would stay hidden for now.

“What was he thinking?” a man said, exasperated.

“He wasn’t thinking. That’s what beasts tend to do,” another man replied.

Byleth couldn’t see the two, but felt their voices sounded young though weary. Like they had too much responsibility on their shoulders for their age.

“First it was killing those soldiers. That wasn’t too terrible, considering they’ve been trespassing on our lands for months. They couldn’t justify declaring war for dead soldiers when they shouldn’t have been there in the first place. But it was still a great risk with the split amongst the Kingdom nobles and neither of us had enough soldiers ready until now.” 

“Sylvain, you need to stop being surprised by the Boar’s actions.”

It was quiet for a second, then Byleth heard a snort of amusement. “Isn’t he more like a lion though?”

Byleth heard a frustrated sigh in response. “My point is,” the one man, not Sylvain, said, “He still isn’t stable. He hasn’t been for years. Even before he became like this. Just because he has regained some sense of humanity and can finally achieve his original objectives doesn’t mean we can’t forget his nature. And the danger it could put all of us and all we care about in.”

The silence now was grave. Sylvain groaned. “I get your point. But this may be the only way to stabilize the Kingdom…and him. Maybe, if we let things run its course, let him have his revenge, he’ll get better.”

“I doubt it, but lets deal with that later. We have work to do now. The others should be arriving soon. We should make sure the Beast doesn’t scare them off.”

Byleth heard them walk away and a door shut. After waiting a few more moments, to make sure they were truly gone, she headed up the stairs to the veranda and into the castle.

It was dusty and cold in the grand hall. At least there didn’t seem to be many servants around given the conditions. Just some Kingdom nobles, talking about war. As much as a part of her wanted to know more, to maybe see if there was a chance they needed a mercenary, nothing mattered more than finding her father. Nothing would.

And he was here. Byleth could sense he was here as she carefully treaded the halls. She could feel it. Byleth was pulled to a staircase, one that must have led to one of the towers she saw sticking up out of the castle from outside. There was a good chance it led to a dungeon or prison. She went up the spiraling stairs, swiftly but silently. She had no idea who else or what else may be up there.

Then, she reached an old, heavy wooden door that was locked. Byleth took a pin she carried just for this reason, and played with the lock, managing to open it. She opened the door to a small room with a few jail cells, the only light shining in from the small windows of cell. One beam of light shined onto a leg of someone in orange cloth and armor. 

“Father?” Byleth whispered.

The leg shifted and hands clang against the bars. “Kid?”

Byleth rushed to the cell. Her father seemed okay, but he sounded weak. She noticed bandages wrapped around his head and chest. The creature’s mark.

“Who…what did this?” she whispered. 

“Look, that doesn’t matter now. You need to leave. You’re in danger here.”

“So are you. I’m not leaving you here.”

“Look, Byleth. Whatever this thing is, only spared me because one of its human friends managed to step in. You may not get so lucky. They’ve let me live so far. I don’t think they’ll do anything, so just get out of here.”

Byleth was about to protest, when she heard the door slam and saw the gleam of a bright blue eye in the dark.


	4. Where She Found a Beast

The Beast.

The one who left destruction through the woods, who killed that soldier, who fought and took her father. This was that Beast.

She couldn’t see well in the shadows, only the outline of a bipedal human-like figure, and one gleaming eye. But he was large, easily towering over her. The Beast stalked closer, growling, but not attacking outright. The dungeon felt smaller and more confined with his presence.

“What are you doing here?” he snarled. “Another spy? Sent to rescue your companion here?”

His voice was alarmingly rough, but Byleth stood her ground, getting into a position to dodge a blow if needed. She kept her hand on the hilt of her sword.

“I’m not a spy for anyone. I came looking for my father when he didn’t return to our cabin. The trail led here to this castle. I don’t want any trouble, just let me take my father home and…”

“A likely story,” the Beast barked, dark amusement in his voice. “Your father just happened to be with Imperial soldiers in the woods, and you just happened to find him here so easily, dressed in battle armor and trained in sword.”

He stalked closer, and Byleth drew her sword. The Beast didn’t flinch at the blade being pointed at him. “Tell me, what explanation do you have for that?”

“We used to be mercenaries. But we don’t work for the Empire, and we are from the Kingdom. My father was just guiding some merchants through the forest. The soldiers must’ve been a coincidence.”

The Beast grunted in disbelief, and began to circle her like prey.

“And how do I trust that you are telling the truth? You don’t have much proof, just a sword,” he said, leering at the blade like it was a toothpick. “…and that doesn’t help your case much at this moment.”

Byleth was silent, unsure of what proof she could give, and if the Beast would even listen further. He seemed to be only interested in proving her a villain and passing judgment on her fate.

“Rather than drag this on, I will be blunt,” the Beast said. “Neither of you can leave. Unless it’s in a funeral procession.”

“Kid,” Jeralt finally chimed in, before groaning in pain. He slouched as he tried to stand and fell to the stone floor.

“Father!”

Byleth tried to grab him through the bars to support his balance, but couldn’t reach all the way through. The Beast didn’t make a move, and kept quiet. Taking in the sight before him.

As Jeralt winced in pain, Byleth turned to look directly at the blue eye. “Please, just let my father go. If you don’t believe my word, then I’ll stay as a prisoner in his place. Just get him to a healer, please.”

After a tense moment of silence, the Beast’s eye squinted a bit, then blinked. Byleth realized the light of the window had been shining on her directly, making her very hard to look at. She began to feel pricks of tears her self when the light finally hit her eyes.

“If you are that willing to surrender yourself, I will spare your father. He will be taken to a healer elsewhere. You will stay here,” the Beast said, tone now more neutral. “Until I am convinced neither of you are a threat.”

Byleth wanted to say something else, but the eye vanished in the dark, turning towards the door, then slamming it shut and locking it.

Jeralt groaned and shifted closer to the bars. Byleth managed to take proper hold of him. “Byleth, what did you do?”

“I saved you. You can’t stay here like this. Even if you survive, you may not ever fully recover without a healer.”

Up close with better lighting, she could properly see her father, the lines of worry etched on his face. Splotches of red seeped through the bandages around his chest. He took a large hand and rubbed the side of her eyes.

“You’re actually crying.”

“What?” Byleth asked, flabbergasted.

She didn’t notice the continuing tears building up in her eyes, not from the sun, but from sadness. Her voice was hoarse too. It was a rare moment indeed in the most horrible of circumstances.

The door opened again, and the Beast returned with others. Byleth could make out the figure of someone tall and a shorter, curvier person outlined in a poufy dress.

“Both of you, take him to one of the coaches and have him transported to base camp where he can be treated and watched,” the Beast rumbled before exiting the tower once more.

The two came forward, and into the light where she could see them properly. The man was tall, dauntingly so. He had dark skin and silver hair, with traces of scars peppered over his face. He wore parts of heavy knight’s armor, some of the pieces missing to make moving easier and because he must have felt the situation didn’t call for it.

The woman in comparison to him was small, but definitely taller than Byleth. Her clothing was pastel and fancy looking, like it had been created in a pastry shop. Her blonde hair was short, neatly trimmed, along with her thick eyebrows. She had a slight smile on face, despite the sullen atmosphere.

Byleth felt unnerved, even somewhat upset with the women’s expression at that moment, but remained silent and the urge to cry and yell began to vanish into some hollow place. The woman continued to smile gently, but her eyebrows wrinkled in worry.

“I’m so sorry for the trouble caused for you and your father,” she said, voice sweet as her appearance.

Byleth was for once thankful her nature made it easier to avoid harsh judgments.

“You seem to be telling the truth, but His Highness is rather…cautious. I’ll be the one to help heal your father on the way to our main base.”

She kneeled down to Byleth’s level, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I promise he will be safe and this will all work itself out. Don’t worry.”

Byleth stared at her, unsure of the truth of her words. She then looked at the man, who simply nodded in agreement when their eyes met.

“Once he gets there, I can know how he is doing? I can write to him?”

“Of course,” the sweet woman said. “I’ll make sure to let you know once I return.” 

Byleth stared at the ground. “Give me a moment to say goodbye.”

Again, the pastel woman nodded, and the two strangers stood back in the dark of the dungeon, still there and able to hear, but out of the way. Byleth turned to her father. “Dad,” she started.

“If this wasn’t the last time I may get to see you, I would say don’t talk to me right now…sorry that was harsh,” he said, with an amused huff.

He began to groan as he struggled to support himself.

“Kid, just stay safe here. I’ll figure this out. We’ll figure this out. Just avoid crossing paths with that Beast.”

“I am sorry to interrupt, but we should get going before His Highness grows impatient and intervenes again,” said the man.

Byleth rose from the dungeon floor, and let the man unlock the cell and help her father out. It was heartbreaking seeing a man known for breaking the swords of over one thousand foes reduced to this. Byleth hugged him, awkward as it was while being held up by someone else. As Jeralt wrapped an arm around her, she whispered so only he could hear her.

“I love you, Dad.”

* * *

The Beast paced on four legs around a large sitting room, where most of the furniture had been knocked around and torn to shreds. Part of him was contemplating all the new information he received in the last few days from his generals. The other part was confused about what had transpired up in that tower.

Dimitri didn’t know why he agreed to the whims of that intruder. He didn’t know why he actually did believe her words though he acted otherwise. She could be anybody, but he felt something he hadn’t in a long time.

Mercy.

He didn’t feel the usual anger he did when engaging with outsiders. Maybe, if her words were true, it was because she was a Kingdom citizen. He would like to avoid getting his people caught in the crossfire the Empire caused if they were not willing.

And the land was suffering enough under this dreadful regency.

He stopped by some rubble near the fireplace, and then stood on two legs. He grabbed the mantle above the hallow ash, and it molded to the shape of his clawed palms from the strength of his grip.

Dimitri remembered how she looked when he found her in the tower.

The light of the sun illuminated her, blinding him, making her near impossible to look at. And it stirred that conflict in him. Keeping her father in the dungeon injured, and fighting her didn’t feel right, his instincts told him for once. It even made him feel a little sick.

He tore a chunk off the mantle and hurled it to the floor. At least the mirror above it was already smashed, otherwise he would do so again.

In the end, none of this should impede any of his plans. And if they were connected to the Empire, well, he’d probably have some more soldiers to greet as a result.

A horn sounded. Dimitri peered out the window of the room, eyeing the carriage below, as Dedue helped Mercedes into it. The original intruder must have already been placed inside, out of view.

Some more reasonable part of him thought about waiting until Dedue returned to properly take care of their new prisoner, but he grew impatient and made his way back to the tower and leaving the broken room.

* * *

Byleth sat on the cot in the cell of the dungeon, being locked in there after her father was taken. She almost could laugh at how remorseful the two vassals looked putting her in there, but it died in her throat. Still, the thought brought a strange lightness to the despair of the situation.

Byleth now focused on what would happen next. She would like to assume based on the Beast’s guard’s actions, they wouldn’t be too harsh on her. But the master of this castle was not a threat to be taken lightly, and seemed easily agitated. Not to mention he seemed bloodthirsty.

Byleth sighed and crossed her arms. She didn’t think she would need to fight, not until a proper time to escape presented itself and she knew her father was okay. But she shouldn’t expect better treatment than this and just accept it.

She heard the door unlatch and Byleth looked up. A large shadow entered the room.

The Beast.

A spark of anger flared in her, but Byleth easily willed herself to be calm and collected. Emotionless. It was the best way to deal with enemies on the battlefield she found.

“Your father is being transported to a healer. I’ve kept my word,” the Beast said, agitated.

Byleth said nothing.

“What, now you’re at a loss for words?”

“Thank you,” Byleth said, though the tone didn’t match the message. 

“…I’ll take your thanks. But that’s not where I’m here.”

“I already told you, I’m not a sp-”

“Then why would two mercenaries be here and not out in the battlefield?” he roared.

Byleth sighed, more annoyed than fearful. The Beast seemed determined for her to be a villain. “My father wanted to retire and let us have a more stable lifestyle.”

“I can almost believe that,” Dimitri said, giving a fake laugh. “But that could easily be a cover…maybe your father kept the truth even from you.”

“What?”

Byleth stared sharply at the sliver of his figure visible from the light.

“A long-term mission. I know the Emperor would pay a hefty sum for my head. She’d be willing to pay if the spy was talented enough, committed enough, and devious enough to…”

“My father wouldn’t lie to me,” Byleth interrupted, her normally neutral voice shaking. “He wouldn’t make us leave our life behind just for money.”

The Beast shifted, a bit taken aback by her outburst, but continued. “You’d be surprised at what money can make people do, how it can turn them into common rats. Your situation is far too strange for mercenaries of your talent and training. Why would a trained military soldier be a lowly mercenary? Why move to a small village out of the blue at the peak of career? The one benefit of this wretched form is I can sniff out rats and figure out who the other monsters are.”

Byleth got up, rushed to the cell bars and grabbed them so suddenly, she saw the Beast’s figure shrink back in surprise.

“My father is no monster, and you don’t know anything about us. About me,” she admonished.

The whole dungeon rattled as the Beast rushed forward and banged the bars of the cage with his claws in retaliation. The shock forced Byleth back a step, but she didn’t flinch when the light fully revealed the true appearance of her captor.

If Byleth could name the closet existing creature to describe this being as, it would be a lion. At least, the Beast had a tail and most of the face of one, but his jaw was more sleek and sharp. His body looked more like that of a large human, with fur covering the visible areas of skin. The rest was covered by armor protecting his torso, legs, but not his pawed feet. Her eyes darted to the claws, large, furry and pointed, gripping and almost bending the metal bars. They were a mix of human and beast, where the two parts met. His mouth twisted open and revealed sharp teeth and fangs and his mane stood on end in threatened fury. She realized that the reason she only saw one of his eyes before was because the other had an eye patch covering it. He was ferocious and nothing that Byleth has ever seen.

But she didn’t back down as she looked him in the eye and he angrily stared at her for what seemed like forever.

“Hmph,” the Beast sneered.

He backed off from the bars. “I don’t expect you to reveal anything else for now. And I would rather not enforce torture… do not anything foolish like trying to escape and contacting any allies. You won’t make it far.”

He turned and began to walk to the door, back into the shadows that disguised his form. “Someone should bring you a meal soon.”

“You’re not going to starve me?”

The Beast seemed to turn and look back, but it was hard to tell in the dark. “As I said, I would rather not enforce torture. Don’t make me change my mind.”

He slammed the door and left the dungeon in silence. Byleth returned to sitting on the cot in the cell, and stared down at the dank floor. She wondered what was going to happen from this sudden change in her life and if maybe she could use any utensils from her upcoming dinner to escape the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: make it a general rule of thumb to not compare people to food in writing
> 
> Me: except Mercedes cause her aesthetic is being a creampuff personified


	5. And Then She Was Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, writing exposition is hard. also, i went back and made a few small edits in earlier chapters. nothing fancy, just trying to make everything consistent and correct writing errors.

Byleth looked up from staring at the floor, her empty eyes adjusting to the light as the heavy door of the dungeon swung open. The knight from earlier stepped into the room while carrying something. A meal tray.

He put the trays down on a table that must’ve been in the room, and lit a torch, finally illuminating the darkness. Now she could better see him, his white hair pulled back in a short ponytail, and the heavy armor he wore, which was sturdy and battle-worn with scratches. Byleth wondered why a knight like him would be the one bringing her food and not a sentry or servant. She surmised it was likely due to same reason there was a lack of guards and soldiers while sneaking into the castle.

After settling the torch, the man picked up the tray again and brought it to the front of the cell. “Can you move the table closer to the bars?”

“What?” asked Byleth, confused by the request.

He balanced the tray with one hand and pointed to the small, shabby wood table in her cell. It took a moment to fully understand the meaning of his gesture.

Byleth brought the table over and he opened a hatch built into the cell to give her the meal. Byleth thought of making a grab for his hands, to try to overpower and maybe knock him into the bars, but it would’ve been futile. He looked strong and she couldn’t do much else while trapped in this cell. The best course of action was to continue survey the situation to find the best means of escape.

After she took the food, the knight pulled the other table over, which she now noticed had another tray still on it, to the cell on he opposite side. Then a chair. He sat down and began to eat.

Byleth stared quietly at him for several minutes, puzzled as he cut his food into portions before beginning to eat.

“Are you not hungry?” he asked after finishing a piece.

She gave away nothing. Byleth took an apple in her hand and began to eat herself.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Observing you,” he said between bites.

Byleth put down the mauled apple core on the tray. “But why eat with me while doing it?”

“I don’t see a reason I can’t do both at the same time.”

Byleth wondered if there was some trick to this, a method of interrogation she wasn’t familiar with. Still, being hungry wasn’t an ideal option. She just wouldn’t speak anymore.

Both of them ate in silence for a while. Out of habit from the few manners she practiced, Byleth thought she should ask the man’s name, but the knowledge would probably be useless until she would know her true fate. She had no idea what any of them were planning to do with her.

“When will I hear about my father?” Byleth asked finally.

“I expect Mercedes to return tomorrow. We will know his condition then.”

Mercedes must have been the name of the creampuff-like woman from before who comforted her.

“She will also find if what you said about your background is true.”

Byleth pushed the tray forward on the table. “Does that really matter at this point?”

“Of course it does.”

After finishing, the Knight got up, placed his table back where it was before and took the plates and trays.

“I am Dedue Molinaro, by the way. I will return soon enough to finish keeping on eye on you.”

Before she could say anything else, he left the tower, leaving Byleth with little information to guess what was going to happen, but at least her captor’s guard acted like he had an ounce of pity for her.

* * *

Dimitri was regretting summoning a war council for once. While the ideas of fighting and how to best attack the Empire plagued his mind, nothing useful was coming out of this meeting. Mostly due to his companion’s antics. They should be discussing battle tactics and the eventual invasion of Enbarr. Not the status of the new prisoner.

“If the castle’s defenses are this easily breached, we shouldn’t keep staying here like sitting ducks,” Felix argued, leaning over map of the two countries.

Sylvain and Ingrid stood close to the war table, and Dimitri leaned back into a large heavily clawed chair, crossing his armored arms, ever impatient.

“I understand your point Felix, but we can’t just give up a prime post close to the Empire like this,” Ingrid interjected. “Especially if the prisoner wasn’t lying about being from the Kingdom. There is no reason to move if what she says is true and the Empire doesn’t know we are stationed her-“

“Wait,” Sylvain interrupted. “The prisoner is a girl?”

Felix and Ingrid groaned. Dimitri flicked his tail in annoyance, but none took notice to it.

“Are you seriously doing this right no-“ Ingrid began.

Sylvain slammed his hands onto the table, shaking few of the strategy figures on the surface. Dimitri bit back the urge to admonish him as Sylvain stared him down in a rare showing of bravery.

“You can’t just throw a defenseless maiden into a dungeon!”

Dimitri growled at him. “She was hardly defenseless, she had a sword.”

Sylvain made an unpleasant face, so Dimitri stared at the map on the table in front of them, deciding to ignore any remarks not related to capturing the Imperial capital. He was looking at the most ideal fortress to capture, when Sylvain, as per usual, tested his limits.

“This curse has done nothing for you in the fair and just ruler department, Your Highness. Hell, maybe she could even be the one to help break your…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dimitri warned, grabbing and crushing the figure of a soldier in his claws.

Spooked, Sylvain put his hands up defensively while the other two watched. Dimitri noticed Felix had a hand on his scabbard, but he dropped it after a moment.

“Well, the point is that this person doesn’t seem to be a spy and is a citizen of the Kingdom. We shouldn’t worry about our station,” said Ingrid. “And while we won’t know for sure until Mercedes gets back, you shouldn’t keep her locked up in a dungeon. We want to keep a good reputation for later, in case she has to stay long-term until the invasion happens. We can give her a proper bedroom or something. There are plenty of guest rooms.”

“Really?” Felix asked, irritation in his voice. “We should treat the prisoners to luxury suites now?”

“Not prisoners, guests,” Sylvain interjected. “Though I guess she is a prisoner since SOMEONE here can’t understand she is not an actual spy.”

Dimitri bared his fangs and Sylvain flinched.

“H-hey, if you have a problem with that idea, you can have her work here or something. She’s a mercenary, right? We can keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t ruin the invasion plans, and have some additional help.”

“We do need more hands, particularly with all the civil unrest going on,” Ingrid said, pinching her chin in pondering.

Dimitri paused, considering the idea before shaking his massive head and standing, his full height daunting.

“Until we know who she really is, we will not take that risk. Particularly since many mercenaries aren’t much more than paid killers.”

Felix mumbled something under his breath that Dimitri couldn’t hear, but he could guess the words well enough. “Unless any of you want to discuss the future invasion, we are done here.”

Dimitri turned, his mantle brushing the chair as went silently out into the hall and back towards his ruined bedroom. Normally, he wouldn’t be against someone working under his cause if they had some use, but something about this person agitated him.

Her cold eyes. The eyes of someone who has killed and would kill again. The eyes of someone not afraid of him. Of dying. Something seemingly inhuman. He didn’t trust those eyes and how they bore into him, like they saw through him. He has seen eyes like that before. He knows the full weight of killing someone and what that can do to a person. She could easily be as messed up as he was, and Dimitri knew the danger that could present.

* * *

It seemed like days had passed, even if it had only been one night. Dedue had eventually returned after leaving for more food, better bedding, use of the facilities and to give Byleth her own privacy.

He brought Byleth a book, something to pass the time until the next day, he had told her. She regarded it carefully, checking and sniffing the pages, before determining it to be safe. While doing so, Byleth saw Dedue had sighed, but he said nothing of her actions as he sat on a wooden table reading his own book. Byleth couldn’t make out the exact title, but from the few words she saw, it seemed to be about gardening.

The book he had given her was full of fables, a simple novel with inked pictures for children. It likely contained nothing of consequence that could help her, but Byleth read anyway. While her father in the past had encouraged her education, he discouraged her from reading these particular books. Too many tales that could give her nightmares, he told her.

Byleth didn’t want to admit she was a bit pleased to have it, her curiosity getting the better of her in this terrible situation. Thankfully, her lack of reaction to receiving and reading it required no effort and Dedue didn’t seem to notice her interest.

Soft orange light poured in from the window, signaling dawn. Byleth had just made it to an interesting chapter about a fairy finding a lost human knight when the dungeon door creaked open. Two women walked in: a short girl with red hair in a bundled up winter dress and the sweet-looking woman from before, Mercedes.

Dedue turned his head and flashed an unexpected smile at the two. “I’m glad to see you return safely. Hello, Annette.”

“Hi, Dedue!” said Annette in an unusually cheery tone. “Wait, why is she still in the cell?!”

As Annette pointed at Byleth, Mercedes brought a hand to her face and frowned.“Dedue, I said you should let her out after I left.”

Byleth was puzzled at the statement. Let her out of the cell? This was the strangest treatment of a prisoner Byleth had ever heard of.

“I mentioned before, I wouldn’t fully go against His Highness’s orders. I at least made sure she would be comfortable until you came back.”

Was that really all he meant by his previous actions? Byleth wondered. Guess the time spent on deciphering his interrogation methods were a waste.

“Well, she can be let out now. I confirmed that her story was true, so there is no reason to keep her locked up. One of the mercenary archers Lord Fraldarius recently hired confirmed that both Miss Eisner and Captain Eisner were former leaders of a mercenary troop she worked with before. Plus, most of their missions were in the Kingdom or Alliance. It would be unlikely that the Empire would hire them for spying.”

“All right, I’ll let her out. You can inform her of her options in the mean time.”

Options?

Before she could ask him, Dedue went to grab the keys kept on the side of the dungeon not visible to Byleth, and she stared at the two women. The girl, Annette, seemed to squirm under her gaze, while Mercedes continued to smile unaffected.

“We are terribly sorry about all of this, and our Lord’s actions. We are all a bit on edge because of the Empire’s recent ventures into Kingdom territory.”

“You mean those soldiers in the woods?”

“Yes. Many scouting troops have been trying to find our location. We’ve managed to avoid them until recently, but they’ve been getting close.”

Dedue returned with the keys and began to unlock the cell door. The sound of it opening didn’t do much to waver the anxiety Byleth felt.

“So, I’m guessing with all that worry about your location being revealed, you aren’t going to just let me walk out of here.”

Not to mention your liege’s temper, Byleth thought to herself.

Mercedes gave a regretful sigh. “Once again, I do apologize. We have no right and will accept any hatred you harbor for us, but for the sake of our mission, we can’t just let you leave. With that said, my colleagues and I have thought of a proposal to make some amends.”

Byleth stepped out towards her, her expression still blank. Annette seemed more nervous, but Dedue and Mercedes remained unfazed.

“What kind of proposal?”

“We would like to hire you into our service as a soldier,” Dedue said, voice stern. “We cannot tell you the full scale of our plans for now and until you agree, though I am sure you guessed some of it.”

Byleth could surmise it had to do with fighting the Empire, though she wasn’t sure how involved she wanted to get with the people holding her here, even if it was about defending her current homeland.

“We understand if you do not wish to risk your life in a struggle you know nothing of before hand and do not wish to drag you into a fight that is not yours. You could remain here temporarily as a mercenary in name only until our goal is met. You will be compensated as if you truly fought for us, double the normal amount, and your father will be treated until he makes a full recovery. Then we will let both of you go.”

Even if they were giving Byleth all this, it didn’t change that she would still be a prisoner. She could agree and attempt escape later when she learned where her father was being kept. The money meant little to her, but her father’s life was everything.

“I’ll take your offer to work while I am here, since sitting ideally by doesn’t suit me. But I do not really care to be involved in whatever territory squabble this is.”

At that, they all tensed in annoyance, but Byleth didn’t feel sorry for insulting whatever cause this really was. “However, I will only follow quietly if you promise to let me see my father as soon as possible.”

“Of course,” Mercedes said. “He is being taken care of by our best healer as we speak. It may take a few weeks, but you will see him then.”

Mercedes clapped her hands together. “Now, how about we discuss more over breakfast. It’s not good to discuss important matters on an empty stomach.”

“Mercedes,” Dedue said warningly.

“He should be still be asleep. It’s fine.”

Byleth realized they must not have ran it by their lord. She was surprised they were doing as they pleased, committing rather treasonous acts.

“Plus, we just got back! I’m hungry,” added Annette.

“Fine,” Dedue responded.

And with that, Byleth was led to the kitchens with the strange captors, observing and memorizing the halls as they walked. The castle was a decent size, but not large. It was also well hidden in the woods, making it a convenient getaway and safe location to hide. However, it was no longer the grand place it had once been. Dust caked the surface of furniture and many things were worn. Byleth noted some of the furniture and paintings in the hallways had been clawed or torn, but elected to try and find whatever windows and doors she could. She recalled that there was a veranda that led to the gardens, but didn’t see the entrance to it anywhere. She did feel strongly it that it was more towards the back, maybe connected to a large open room. She didn’t know why.

“My name is Mercedes von Martritz. I know you heard it already, but I feel I should make a proper introduction.”

“And I’m Annette. Annette Dominic.”

Byleth recalled hearing of House Dominic before. Some of their members had been personal knights of the previous king.

As the group made it to the kitchen, another thing to complicate Byleth’s escape attempt awaited her. There were four people, two cutting up produce and the others sitting at a decently sized wooden dining table.

Great, Byleth thought. More people to fight if she tries to run. As they all entered the room, one of the men with dark jet hair that was cutting food narrowed his eyes at them, exaggerating the sharp lines underneath. “So, you seriously let the prisoner out? Huh?”

“Felix,” cried Annette. “We told you she isn’t a prisoner anymore.”

“That’s right,” said Mercedes. “She’s a mercenary like she said. Byleth Eisner of the former Eisner company. You know, the ones your father tried to hire last year, but their leader said no.”

Byleth didn’t remember anything about that, but said nothing.

“Yeah, Felix. Stop being rude to our guest. She is going to be staying a while, after all.”

The man at the table walked over, brushing a hand through his thick red hair before extending it toward her. “Sylvain. Sylvain Hugo Gautier. Of the Gautier family. Pleasure to meet you.”

It was that man from the other day that she listened in on. Byleth knew it was more normal to shake his hand, so she took it. He unexpectedly reached his head down to kiss it. “A great pleasure to finally see you, indeed.”

“Ugh,” Felix groaned.

Byleth, thinking it wouldn’t be great to get sick while working, wiped her hand on her uniform. Sylvain frowned a little.

But before he could respond, the blonde woman at the table stomped over. “Please don’t mind him. You’ll be less disgusted if you do,” she said, slapping his back hard.

She ignored Sylvain as he mockingly pouted. “I’m Ingrid, of House Galatea. Thank you for agreeing to work with us.”

Byleth vaguely recalled the names, and understood why they seemed to stress their importance. They were all important Kingdom noble houses. And gathered together in one space meant something big was going on in the Kingdom. 

“That over there is Ashe Ubert Gaspard,” Sylvain said, pointing to one of the two men that was preparing food.

He had light grey hair and many freckles covering his smiling face. It was a sharp contrast to the scowling man next to him. “And next to him is…”

“Felix. You don’t have to introduce us like this a classroom you cad.”

“Harsh,” replied Sylvain. “But if she is going to be helping us, she should at least know who we are.”

Mercedes gestured towards the table. “Miss Byleth, please sit. We can explain more and what you can do here while you eat.”

Byleth sat at the table with Mercedes, Sylvain and Ingrid. Dedue joined Ashe and Felix to help with the cooking while Annette watched. Byleth wondered why they were so invested when they could hire a cook, but figured it may be because there were no other servants present here.

“Now, most of your duties will be being stationed here and guarding the grounds,” Ingrid explained. “As you know, many Imperial soldiers have been around and we don’t want them to find this place.”

It made sense, but wasn’t ideal. “What if I need to leave the grounds to defend or scout the area.”

“In those cases, you would go with someone else. One of us probably.”

“You may also act as protection for some of us while traveling to a different base,” Mercedes added. “We can go check on your father when we do so.”

Being a bodyguard was simple enough. Byleth has done harder missions before, though she knew these were high-ranking nobles in the midst of some kind of fight. Given the state of the Kingdom she was starting to get some idea what this was about.

“And why all this caution in the first place? You have yet to tell me that,” Byleth said firmly.

At that they were quiet. “To be honest, we are hesitant to tell too much given the circumstances…”

“Come on, Ingrid. It’s only fair and if she is trapped here, who would find out anyway?”

“What. Is. The. Prisoner. Doing. Out?”

The Beast appeared in the kitchen doorway, armor gone, revealing a muscular fur covered body. His fangs were clenched and bared at the sight of Byleth at the table.

The room was deathly silent except for the sizzling of a pan of food Dedue was holding. Compared to before, the group of people timid, afraid to say anything and break the silence. Maybe they were prisoners of the Beast as well.

Finally, Felix spoke. “She’s out because she’s not a threat.”

The beast turned his head to the man. Byleth noticed his more wolfish features in the proper light, look the thinness in his muzzle and the shape of his nose.

“What?” he growled.

“Woah, Your Highness,” said Sylvain, voice shaky. “It’s fine. She’s legitimate. Mercedes?”

“Yes. We confirmed that she and her father were telling the truth and are mercenaries,” said Mercedes, calm despite the snarling predator staring them down. “We decided it was would be best to hire her in the mean time, since we can’t let her leave.”

“I didn’t give you permission to do such a treasonous…”

“We didn’t have a lot of better options,” interjected Felix. “We can’t just let her out into the world to risk the…the plan. And we are spread thin as it is. And we can’t just leave her in a dungeon because of your twisted…”

The Beast bristled, like a cornered animal, before towering over Felix. Ashe and Annette had quickly moved to the table with the others, while the rest stood up. Only Dedue remained as he was, unfazed. “Such insolence. I will not tolerate your piteous actions when we have a war to win and this trespasser could easily be part of our downfall.”

At that, Byleth slammed her hand on the table. Everyone stopped and looked at her, even the Beast.

“I’m not asking for your trust. I don’t trust you either,” she said coldly. “But I’m stuck here, and from what it sounds like, you need help. I’m guessing this has something to do with split between the nobles? You are one of the warring factions. The one opposing the current regent?”

Surprised appeared on their faces. “That still isn’t public, how,” began Ingrid.

“I heard and picked up on a few things since I’ve been here. Plus, I know the public information about instability between the nobles since the death of the last king. And, my father tends to spill important state secrets when he gets home drunk from the tavern. I knew about the factions since last year, and that no one has made a major move.”

Byleth said this all so blankly, the moment didn’t seem real. “And how would your father know of such things,” said Dimitri, suspicious glazing his voice.

Despite his fearsome eye locking on to her, she didn’t flinch. “That, truthfully, I can’t answer. I’ve always chalked it up to my father being a very good mercenary and having a few friends among nobility. He probably found out from one of them. I’m telling the truth, even if you don’t believe me.”

Then she stepped forward, past the others towards the Beast, and looked up at him.

“I’ll do what you ask, I’ll serve under you, I won’t betray your cause, if it guarantees the health and safety of my father, and my eventual freedom…But I won’t tolerate your tone or actions towards me. If any harm comes to me, my father, to anyone outside of Imperial soldiers, I stand by.”

Despite his dizzying height advantage, Byleth felt they were finally on some kind of even ground. The Beast looked at her in disdain, then stopped baring his fangs.

“I will…accept this. You will be granted whatever they promised you,” said the Beast, staring angrily towards Mercedes, though she remained unaffected.

“But in return, you will stay on my side and serve as a weapon. Even if the flesh falls from your bones and blood drains from your veins, until my mission is complete, you nor your father can leave my service. I won’t let my plans be compromised for the sake of appearing as a decent person. ”

The Beast began to stalk out, but turned back one last time, eye sharp and glinting. “And you may stand against the judgment I pass onto the rats of this land if you wish, but I won’t hold back should you choose to defend those who’d betray their people to stay in good graces with the Empire.”

With that, he left.

“Charming,” muttered Sylvain.

The tense atmosphere in the kitchen thinned and it felt like everyone released their breath.

“My goodness, I thought he was going to get really mad and punish us or something,” said Annette.

“Is it always like this?” asked Byleth.

“It has been for a while,” said Sylvain. “Since…well a while, anyway.”

Byleth had a feeling he was going to say since he became this, but she had little interest in whoever cursed him to be what he is. She had little interest in the pending civil war the nobles were trying to hide as well, but knew until it ended, she and her father wouldn’t be free.

“Now, why don’t we have something to eat,” said Mercedes. “Dedue, is it ready?”

Dedue had already set down a bunch of plates for them. Byleth had no idea how he managed to do all that during the tense encounter just now, but he didn’t react much to the Beast’s threatening aura when he entered the room. Byleth wondered why. As she and the others took plates and began to chat like nothing had happened, she couldn’t help but stare at an additional plate with lots of cheese left on the cooking counter no one touched.

* * *

As much as Byleth hated to admit it, she much preferred a bed to the cot in a dungeon. Hell, it was much better than her bed back at the cottage; a luxurious bed that normally only nobles could afford. Whoever this Beast was, he was someone important in the Kingdom nobility to have such a castle in tatters.

Byleth sat up from the bed and paced around the much larger and accommodating room Dedue had brought her to. It must have been a guest room for visitors as opposed to a servant’s room, judging by the size and ornate floral decorations on the panels of walls. Not to mention the use of old symbols valued by nobility.

Some furniture, most carved in the Loogian style popular a decade ago, was a bit dusty from lack of use, but the linens had all been changed for her, so at least wouldn’t be coughing while she slept. 

She approached a vanity in the room where some basic hygienic tools had been laid out for her.

Byleth still couldn't believe this was real, and thought if she closed her eyes, she would be back at the cottage with her father in Remire. But it was the same ornate dusty guest room.

Still, she didn’t cry. She was not happy, and very upset and frustrated this was her life now, but it didn’t change the hallow feeling that kept her grounded and focused on escaping. And worse, it didn’t change the feeling of wanting to fight despite everything that was happening and was perhaps the cause of it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is gonna be a mishmash of the animated movie, the original story and some of my own original ideas (unless another author thought of it first that i didn't know about i have only read some many takes of this fairy tale, as much as i look for them)


End file.
